


Stronger Together

by mmouse15



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: *spoilers for The Last Jedi*A brief discussion of what to do next.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Finn tenderly drew a blanket over Rose's unconscious form. Poe touched his shoulder and Finn stood up, moving with him over to a niche in the wall of the Millennium Falcon.

"Is she going to be alright?" Poe asked.

Finn gestured helplessly. "I don't know. We have one medic now. She says Rose will be alright, but it would be better if we had a proper medical bay, because then she could actively heal Rose's broken bones and the bruises, the damaged internal organs. As it is, Rose will have to heal the old way."

"By herself, and slowly," Poe nodded.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, staring over Poe's shoulder at Rose.

"We'll see," Poe was striding over to Leia, whom he spoke with in a low tone before heading to the cockpit. When he came back, he rejoined Finn.

"Leia knows a base nearby that has a medbay. We're going to stop there, figure out what we're going to do," he told Finn quietly.

"What we're going to do?" Finn asked, incredulous. "There aren't enough of us to make a rebellion."

"It's not the numbers, it's the will," Leia interrupted. 

Finn looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She beckoned him closer, and Finn went, sitting near her. "I mean, it doesn't matter how many of us there are. Luke bought us time, but at the expense of himself. He poured too much into that projection, and he's joined the Force. Now he's out there, running through every living thing, he and every other Jedi Master that chose to keep a part of themselves back."

"But that means," Poe started.

"We just need to guide the rebellion. Luke is waking every Force-sensitive person out there, and imbuing them with his hope of peace and balance."

"So what are we going to do?" Poe asked, settling on Leia's other side.

"You, Poe Dameron, are going to coordinate our forces. Rey will be the Force-sensitive leader. Finn will be the one that figures out how we're going to defeat the First Order. He knows so much we don't, and we need to get his information in front of people that can do something with it," Leia outlined her strategy.

"Leia, you are our leader," Poe said.

Leia smiled and shook her head. "I am the last generation, Poe. I can feel myself weakening. I won't last long, and I need to teach you, introduce you to the people that can help you. People like Rose, who know how to get things done, and have a firm grasp of the line between right and wrong. You'll need that, Poe. You've got to stay strong and on the light side. The Force's dark side doesn't need the help."

Poe pressed her hand, and she clasped his, shaking it slightly, before turning to Finn.

"Now you, young man, need to somehow take all the data in your brain and get it out there for all of us to see. How the First Order thinks, how they structure things, how they do things. It seems so obvious to you, and it is not at all apparent to us."

"I'll try," Finn said.

"Good. That's all I can ask. Now, go take care of your friend," Leia said, sending him back to Rose.

Finn took a detour to check on Rey before settling next to Rose and holding her hand. When they landed, Finn helped carry Rose's stretcher to the medbay, and waited until she was healed and awake.

"Oh," Rose said, "Oh, dear."

Finn smiled at her. "I don't know, Rose, if we can be what you want, but I'd like to try, if that's alright with you."

Tears welled in her eyes, but her voice didn't waver as she said, "It's more than alright, Finn."

Poe came into the medbay to check on them, and laughingly introduced himself to Rose. "If you're going to be hanging around this guy, you'd better know who I am!"

"I know who you are, Commander, but I can't see why you'd want to know a lowly tech like me," Rose said.

Poe leaned over, one hand on Finn's shoulder, and told her, "We're all that's left, Rose. Twenty people right now. We all need each other. No one is insignificant, not now."

The tears Rose had been hold back began to slide down her face. "Twenty? But, how will we defeat the First Order with twenty people?"

Finn wrapped his hands around hers, and told her, "We'll do it together, that's how."

"Yeah," Poe agreed.

Rose stared at them both. "I think you're crazy, but okay. Together."

~fin


End file.
